Life With You
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Set 2 years after Grow Up Timmy Turner. How is Timmy and Tootie's life?
1. Engagement

Twenty-five year old Timmy Turner was back in Dimmsdale for the third time since he took of two years ago with Tootie and his godparents. He now owned, along with _Wishful Thinking_, a small house around the Dimmsdale Park. The house was a three bedroom one level home. The outside had a beautiful tree in the backyard where their kids could build a tree house just like their father. The outside of the home was painted an off-white color with a pinkish roof, like Timmy's childhood home. When he is in Dimmsdale he shares the home with Tootie and of course Wanda Cosmo and Poof.

Tootie was sitting on the couch as Timmy was cooking dinner. The kitchen was small, only three or four counter tops and a two-sided sink. The walls were painted a light yellow color that Tootie loves. The counter tops were white along with cabinets underneath them. Also in the kitchen is a table with four chairs surrounding the table. The floor was ceramic tiles that were a light yellow color that matched the walls. The living room had a new flat screen TV in it along with a big plush couch that you would sink into when you sat down. The walls were white and the carpet was a dark brown color. "And tell me why you're cooking?" Wanda asked Timmy as he started to put the spaghetti noodles into the boiling water.

"I told you Wanda," Timmy started to whisper as he looked around to make sure Tootie wasn't coming to the kitchen. "I'm going to ask Tootie to marry me. Wanda, I'm really nervous. I don't think she is going say yes."

"Timmy, of course she will. I can tell. Tootie and you have the same look in your eyes that Cosmo and I have." Suddenly Cosmo appeared with Poof along with a caveman outfit on. "Cosmo, where have you been with Poof?"

"Not in caveman times chasing wolves."

"Cosmo! Poof is still a baby and you can't take him to weird places and chase dangerous creatures!"

"Yes Wanda."

"Timmy, why are you cooking?" Cosmo asked as he put his finger in the pot of sauce. "COSMO!" Timmy yelled as he swatted Cosmo's hand away. "And I have to ask Tootie something very important." Cosmo shrugged his shoulders and floated out of the room with Poof as Tootie walked in. She walked up behind Timmy and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. Wanda quickly poofed into the other room to give the two lovebirds time alone.

"That smells so good," Tootie commented before she kissed Timmy cheek. Timmy picked up a noodle and turned around before placing the noodle in Tootie's mouth. "Yummy," She whispered before she placed her on his chest. Timmy kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Tootie?" Timmy whispered. Tootie looked up at him. "You do know how much I love you." Tootie smiled and placed her head back on his chest.

"Of course Timmy," she whispered as she snuggled into his chest. Timmy took a deep breath.

"Tootie, can I ask you something?" Timmy asked before she looked up at him.

"Of course," Timmy got down on one knee and looked Tootie straight in her eyes.

"Tootie, will you marry me?" Tootie looked down at him and smiled. Ever since third grade, when she fell in love with Timmy, she has been waiting for this moment.

"Oh my gosh, YES!" Tootie screamed as Timmy slid the ring onto her finger. Timmy stood up and picked Tootie up and spun her around. Tootie smiled and bent down her head to kiss him.

Wanda stuck her head around the doorframe just as Timmy picked up Tootie. "Aww." Timmy sat Tootie back down on her two feet and looked at Wanda. "What did she say?" Wanda questioned as she floated towards the two.

"Exactly what you thought she would say."

"I told you! Now let me see that ring." Tootie reached her hand up to the fairy. The ring that was now on Tootie's hand had a heart shaped diamond in between two smaller round diamonds. "I wonder who helped Timmy pick it out." Wanda said jokingly before she hugged her godson and soon to be goddaughter

:):):):):)

Two weeks later...

Both Timmy and Tootie didn't really want a wedding because they really didn't have that many friends, so they just went down to the Dimmsdale city hall to get married.

Timmy was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when Tootie walked in. "uhh, Timmy? There's something I have to tell you." Tootie said as she sat down next to him. Timmy fold the paper down and looked at his wife.

"Yes Mrs. Turner?" Timmy asked as a smiled crossed Tootie's face.

"How to you feel about maybe extending our family?"


	2. Announcement

**Thank You for all the reviews. It feels good to know that people like your writing. If you haven't noticed this is my first FOP fanfic and personally I hate the ending of Channel Chasers so yeah. **

* * *

><p>Timmy looked at her. "That's amazing!" Timmy stood up and Tootie ran into his arms. Timmy wrapped his arms around her waist as Tootie's arms fell around his neck. After a few moments, Timmy broke the comfortable silence. "Do you want to tell Cosmo and Wanda?"<p>

Tootie looked up at him. "You can," She said as a smile crossed her face. "I'll cook dinner, you go tell them." Tootie let go of her husband and started to cook. Timmy quickly left the kitchen and searched the house for his godparents. He found Wanda in their fishbowl that sat on a table in one of the spare rooms. Once Wanda noticed Timmy was in the room, she poofed out of the bowl. Wanda seemed to notice that Timmy had something on his mind.

"What is it, Sport?" Wanda asked him.

"Tootie's pregnant."

"Aw, Timmy that's wonderful." Timmy sat down on the extra mattress that was sitting on the floor.

"Wanda, I'm so scared. I wasn't raised right and I want my children to be happy, I don't want to be like my dad and I know that Tootie will be a great mom. I just want to be a good dad."

"Timmy, you will a great dad. I thought when you wished for Poof that Cosmo would be a horrible father, but he turned out to be an amazing father. So Timmy don't worry, I think you will be the world's greatest dad.

"Thanks Wanda." Timmy looked around. "Where is Cosmo?"

"He's at Poof's school." Suddenly there was a big boom and Jorgen appeared. He still looks the same, White tank top, white hair, and green cargo pants, along with his over sized wand.

"TIMMY TURNER!" Timmy rolled his eyes and looked over at the tall fairy. "I heard that you're expecting a baby."

"What, how did you find out? I just learned about it."

"I'm Jorgen, I know everything!"

"Sure you do," Timmy told him as he heard Tootie walking up the stairs. Jorgen quickly went away as Tootie opened the door.

"Dinner's ready, Honey," Tootie said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tootie, do you think I'll make a good dad?" Timmy asked his wife as he stared at her beautiful face.

"You'll make a great father, Timmy. You're already a great husband," Tootie told him with a smile.

"We've only been married to weeks."

"It's been the best two weeks of my life."

"I love you Tootie," Timmy whispered.

"I love you too, Timmy, now lets eat before I have to cook dinner again," Tootie spoke as before she started back down stairs with her husband. Timmy just smiled at how lucky he is.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know if I should continue the story through her pregnancy, or jump to when the baby's born. Please help and review :) <strong>


End file.
